The invention relates to a shower cabinet of the kind that comprises a collapsible covering of a flexible material, and a bottom trough having a bottom and a side wall and made of a solid material, such as plastic or metal.
Many people do not have real bathing facilities in their permanent or temporary residence which e.g. can be a flat in an old building, a subleased room or a weekend cottage. Often, the conditions in these places do not permit installation of permanent bathing facilities.
The above problems have been tried being solved with a shower cabinet disclosed in the German laid-open No. 2036274 that advantageously can be stored in collapsed condition where it does not take up much space, and can easily be put up when it is to be used. Such a shower cabinet can be used under almost all circumstances. The only thing that is required is access to a drain and domestic water. The shower cabinet consists mainly of a plastic sack with a lower, about 10 cm high, reinforced part for accumulation of used water. The reinforced part is provided with a connecting piece which is closed with a plug during use. Afterwards, the plug is removed, and the water thrown out in a drain which e.g. can be a sink. The last manoeuvre is extremely difficult as it is often necessary to lift and move relatively large and heavy volumes of water. To this should be added that the cabinet is awkward to use as the sack during use must be pulled up over the user""s head and then be held stretched out in a manner not specified in the laid-open.
The object of the invention is to provide a shower cabinet of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph which is arranged in such a way that it is easier and more convenient to use than known so far.
This is according to the invention obtained by the fact that a pump is provided for successively removing water which is added to the cabinet during a shower. Immediately after the shower, the bottom trough will be emptied of water which therefore no longer have to be carried with difficulty to and thrown into a drain. After use, the cabinet can immediately be packed up so that it does not take up very much space and therefore conveniently can be kept under e.g. a bed.
The used water can be removed from the bottom trough by means of a suction pipe connected to the suction side of the pump. In order to empty the bottom trough completely of water, the used water must however be accumulated at a level which is higher up than the intake opening of the suction pipe. This is obtained by placing a floor above the suction pipe in the bottom trough and connecting the intake opening of the suction pipe to an outflow in the floor.
In order to avoid that the bather is inconvenienced by or happens to step on the suction pipe, there can above this advantageously be placed a floor which the bather can stand on.
It is an advantage to utilise the mainly empty space between the floor and the bottom of the bottom trough for placing of the pump.
In an advantageous embodiment, the covering of the cabinet can furthermore be connected to a cap of a solid material, such as plastic or metal. The cap can expediently be shaped in such a way that it fits as a cover onto the bottom trough. When this at the same time is detachably connected to the covering, the different equipment parts of the cabinet can together with the covering find room in the bottom trough which then is closed by means of the cap. Thereby, the cabinet is changed into a strong, easy to handle box which is bearably visible and easily put away.
In the cabinet disclosed in the above German laid-open No. 2036274, a handspray is used that inconveniently must be pulled through an opening in the flexible sack of this cabinet, this sack cannot in itself be used for mounting of a built-in shower. The cabinet according to the invention however can have a built-in shower with a valve fitted in the solid material of the cap so that the bather freely can use both his hands during the shower.
The solid material of the cap furthermore forms a secure anchorage for a suspension for, at mounting of the cabinet, hanging the cap with the attached covering on e.g. a ceiling. The suspension can advantageously be of the kind that elastically adjusts itself to the height of the cabinet in mounted position.
The covering has the character of a closed shower curtain which however must have one mainly longitudinal side opening for entry and exit of the bather. In order to avoid that water during showering is split or splashed on e.g. furniture and carpets, this side opening can effectively be closed by means of a zip or similar means.
Air for renewal of the air in the cabinet can be supplied via an adjustable ventilating louver. When the ventilating louver and the side opening of the covering are closed, the cabinet will quickly get warm and comfortable to enter. During bathing, the air renewal in the cabinet can also be adjusted by means of the ventilating louver in such a way that there is generated a steamy atmosphere of the kind which is liked by many bathers.
In order to quickly and easily be able to mount the cabinet and pack it up again, the shower and the pump can by means of quick-release couplings be detachably connected to each their conduit leading to a tap and a drain respectively.
In an especially advantageous embodiment, both conduits can be connected to an adapter which again is detachably connected to a tap by means of a coupling. The adapter can be in the form of a pipe with a partition wall for separating the two water flows.